Thyasis
by Linguna
Summary: Meine Version von dem, was ab Maelstrom mit Kara passierte ... Spoiler S3
1. Life and Let Die

Disclaimer:Alles nicht meins. Die Kaiteltitel sind von überall und nirgendwoher „geliehen", genauso wie die Reminiszenzen. Auch hier gilt, das ist alles nicht meins, und ich verfolge keinerlei kommerzielle Absichten.

Titel:**Thyasis- Blutopfer**

Pairing:Kara/Lee, Kara/Leoben, Lee/Dee, Kara/Kacey, Kara/William Adama, Kara/Sam

Rating:NC-17/ M

Kapitel:1/?

Genre:Angst/Drama/Romance

Status:WIP

Set:Season 3, ab 3.16 – „Maelstrom"

Spoiler:Season 2/ Season 3

Inhalt:Meine Version von dem was in bzw. ab 3.16 mit Kara passiert: Kara wurde von Cylonen entführt und wird, unter der Prämisse, sie würde den Weg zur Erde unterbewusst kennen, gefoltert. Die Adamas haben sie aufgegeben, nach ihr wird nicht gesucht. Lee kommt mit seiner Trauer nicht zurecht, was Auswirkungen auf seine Ehe hat. Was passiert, wenn Visionen und merkwürdige Begebenheiten Lee an dem zweifeln lassen, was er mit eigenen Augen gesehen hat?

Warnings:graphische Darstellungen von Gewaltanwendungen, Andeutung von Kindsmisshandlung, Tod von (Haupt)Charakteren

A/N:Vielen Dank an alle, die mich bei Laune gehalten haben. Die Story hätte ich, ohne euch, nie soweit gebracht v.a. an Abby, Cassie, Engelchen und Thil, die mir mit Rat und Tat, pep-up talks und „Gedächtnisstützen" zur Seite standen. Mädels, ihr seid echt spitze. Dann noch ein großes Dankeschön an FrostyJG, der Lückefüller für alle Physikfragen spielte.

**Kapitel 1: **** Live And Let Die**

**The morning of a death,**

**The bustle of a house,**

**Is the solemniest of industries,**

**Indicted upon earth.**

Betäubt. Er fühlte nichts mehr. Gedämpft, als würde er sich in einer schneebedeckten Winterlandschaft befinden, nahm er die Anweisungen des LSO war. Automatisch, ohne darüber nachzudenken antwortete er. Alles lief schematisch ab. Nichts von dem was er hörte und nichts von dem was er sagte, erreichte sein Bewusstsein. Alles was er vor Augen sah, war schwarz und eine kurze, aufflackernde Explosion. Nicht spektakulär, nicht gewaltig. Es erinnerte ihn vielmehr an ein kleines Feuerwerk, wie er sie aus Kindertagen kannte – und dann - nichts mehr. Nur Schwarz. Ihre letzten Worte hallten in seinem Kopf _„…du musst mich gehen lassen …wir sehen uns auf der anderen Seite"_.

Grabesstille. Regungslos blieb er im Cockpit sitzen. Tyrol hatte eine Leiter heran geschoben und sein Glasverdeck geöffnet. Er wollte nicht aussteigen, wollte nicht der Realität gegenüberstehen, wollte nicht wahr haben, dass nur seine Viper jetzt wieder im Hangar stand, dass Kara fehlte. Sein Gesicht war regungslos und seine sonst eisblauen Augen waren mit einem trüben Schleier bedeckt Träge hob er die Hände an den Kragen seines Fluganzugs und nahm den Helm ab.

Er wartete, wartete auf ein aufmüpfiges _„Apollo, hast du dir beim Anflug in die Hosen gemacht, oder warum hievst du deinen Arsch nicht aus deinem Vogel."_ Wartete auf ein breites Grinsen, auf ein herausvorderndes Funkeln in grünen Augen. Er konnte ihr Lachen hören, ihr lautes, unverkennbares Lachen.

Lachen.

Genau das würde sie jetzt tun, wenn sie ihn so sitzen sehen würde. Wie angekettet, starr, ungläubig auf seine Hände stierend.

„_Komm schon Apollo, willst du da oben Wurzeln schlagen? Der Chief hat nen neuen Sud angesetzt, und heute ist ...Trommelwirbel … Premiere! Er gibt einen aus. Hat wohl keine besseren Versuchskarnickel gefunden …"_, und da war es wieder, ihr Lachen. _„Schon gut Apollo, wenn du mit deinem Vogel „allein" sein willst, dann musst du nur was sagen, alles kein Problem … ich geh jetzt duschen, vielleicht möchte dein nasser Hintern ja eine Dusche mit mir teilen …"_

Er sah, wie suggestiv ihre Augenbrauen nach oben wanderten, hörte, wie sie zum Abschied kurz auf seine Viper klopfte und ihre Schritte, als sie ging.

Ihre Schritte. Er hörte ihre Schritte. Sie war da.Suchend sah er sich um. Dort hinten, am Ausgang, ein blonder Schopf, der gerade um die Ecke verschwand. Hoffnung flackerte in ihm auf. Kara war da. Eilig kletterte er aus seiner Viper und drückte seinen Helm dem nächst besten Specialist in die Hände.

Er bemerkte nicht, wie sie ihm auswichen, ihm aus dem Weg gingen und ihre Blicke von ihm abwandten. Keiner vermochte ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

Alles war für ihn nebensächlich. Kara war hier. Er hatte sie gesehen.

Wie besessen rannte er den Hangar entlang, vorbei an erstaunte und neugierige Gesichter, die betroffen zu Boden sahen, als er sie passierte. Doch als er schließlich am anderen Ende des Hangars angekommen war, kamen ihm nur einige Nuggets entgegen. Von Kara war keine Spur_. „…vielleicht möchte dein nasser Hintern ja eine Dusche mit mir teilen …"_, hallte es in seinem Kopf.

Die Duschen. Sie wollte duschen gehen.

Seine Jagd ging weiter, vorbei an verwunderten Crewmitgliedern. Diejenigen, die ihm im Weg standen, oder ihm nicht schnell genug ausweichen konnten, wurden rücksichtslos angerempelt. Kein Wort der Entschuldigung folgte. Er nahm es nicht wahr, sah ihre entrüsteten Blicke und hörte ihre leisen Flüche nicht. Alles was für ihn zählte war, dass Kara da war, dass er sie gesehen hatte. Hier an Bord der Galactica. Zielstrebig bahnte er sich seinen Weg. Visionen von einer sehr nackten, sehr lebendigen Kara Thrace unter der Dusche schlichen sich in seinen Geist.

Nasse, blonde Strähnen von denen aus kleine Rinnsale warmen Wassers unablässig ihren muskulösen Körper hinab glitten. Ihre geschlossenen Augen, als der heiße Wasserstrahl ihren verspannten Nacken massierte. So wie er es schon tausendmal zuvor gesehen hatte. Er würde sie wieder sehen, würde sie noch einmal bewundern dürfen, würde noch einmal davon träumen dürfen, dass es seine Hände wären, die ihren Körper berührten, nur, dass es diesmal kein Traum bleiben würde, diesmal würde er zu ihr hingehen, würde ihr zeigen, was er für sie empfand. Diesmal würde es keine unterdrückten Gefühle geben, keine lustschwangeren Blicke, keine unausgelebten Sehnsüchte.

Diesmal würde er ihr verfallen, mit Leib und Seele, mit allem was er besaß, mit allem was ihm ausmachte, mit allem was er war. Es war Zeit. Es war endgültig an der Zeit mit ihrem morbiden Spiel aufzuhören. Er gehörte ihr, und würde niemals jemand anderem gehören. Es war Zeit das einzugestehen – sich und ihr. Es gab für ihn kein Zurück mehr, keine andere Frau.

Sein Herz hämmerte gegen seinen Brustkorb. Nach Atem ringend, riss er seinen Fluganzug auf und lehnte sich gegen die Luke, die zum Waschraum führte. Hier war sie. Er war sich ganz sicher. Hinter dieser Tür war Kara Thrace.

Verzweiflung und Sehnsucht durchzerrten sein Gesicht. Ein Schweißtropfen rann ihm die Stirn hinunter und tropfte auf den metallenen Boden.

Kara Thrace musste hinter dieser Tür sein – sie musste. Langsam öffnete er die Luke. Je weiter er den Spalt öffnete, desto mehr drangen die Geräusche von schwatzenden Nuggets und das Plätschern der Duschen zu ihm vor. Erst als er die Luke vollständig geöffnet hatte, hob er den Kopf und wagte es hinein zu sehen.

„Kara?", wisperte er. „Kara?"

Frenetisch fing er nach ihr zu suchen an, sah in jedes Gesicht. Suchte nach einem breiten Grinsen – ihrem breiten Grinsen, nach grünen Augen, die ihn höhnisch ansahen.

Anspannung zeichnete sich in seiner Haltung ab. Plötzlich waren alle verstummt. Keiner wagte ein Wort zu sagen. Schnell ging er die Duschen ab. Er fand nicht, das was er suchte. Was er sah war Betroffenheit, die sich in den Gesichtern der Menschen widerspiegelte, die hastig nach ihren Handtüchern griffen, sich notdürftig damit bekleideten und rasch den Duschraum verließen. Sie wollten nicht dabei sein, wenn dieser Mann realisierte, dass diejenige, die er suchte, nicht hier war.

„Kara!", er schrie seine Verzweiflung lauthals heraus und viel auf die Knie. Ihm war es egal, dass er auf harten Fließen aufkam, dass die dünnen Wasserstrahlen einer Dusche, die jemand vergessen hatte abzudrehen, ihn durchnässten.

Kraftlos sank er zu Boden. Einsicht umnebelte ihn. So, wie ihn das Wasser allmählich durchnässte, sickerte auch die Erkenntnis ein.

Kara Thrace war nicht hier. Ihre Viper stand nicht im Hangar. Er hatte sie nicht mit zurück gebracht. Ihre Viper war explodiert. Kara Thrace war tot.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er so da saß. Mit der Zeit mischten sich Tränen unter die lauen

Tropfen, die unablässig auf seinen Kopf prasselten. Ihm war nicht bewusst, dass er allein war.

Das endlose Plätschern der Dusche versetze ihn in eine Art Trance, die sich nur um eine Person drehte – Kara Thrace. Das erste Mal als er sie sah, zusammen mit Zak, ihr Strahlen in den Augen, als Zak ihm erzählte, sie würden heiraten. Ihre Trauer und Verzweiflung an seiner Beerdigung. Kara in der Brigg. Kara strahlend schön an Colonial Day. Ihre struweligen Haare jeden Morgen, wenn er sie aufweckte um mit ihm zusammen joggen zu gehen. Ihr erster gemeinsamer Flug an der Akademie. Und dann New Caprica …

„Major?"

„Lee!?"

Trübe, besorgte Augen. Trauer in der Stimme. Eine leichte Berührung.

Und dann hörte es zu regnen auf.

„Lee, steh auf."

Es war kein Befehl – es war eine Bitte. Er rührte sich nicht. Sein Schluchzen war schon lange verebbt, nur die Tränen flossen unablässig seine Wangen hinab.

Kraftlos packten ihn zwei Hände an den Schultern, als wolle jemand ihn zum Aufstehen bewegen, doch das Zerren blieb aus. Dafür spürte er, wie sich jemand auf seine Schultern aufstütze und sich behäbig vor ihn hin kniete.

„Lee, sieh mich an!"

„Lee … bitte …"

Verzweiflung, Trauer, Sorge und … Wut. Er wusste nicht was ihm aus seiner Lähmung heraus gerissen hatte, das er in der Stimme hörte, doch träge richtete er sich auf. Zwang sich seinen Kopf zu heben und in das Gesicht seines Vaters zu blicken.

„Komm her."

Mehr brauchte es nicht. Nur diese zwei Worte und er suchte Halt in der Umarmung seines Vaters. Keiner von beiden konnte dem anderen Kraft geben. Keiner von beiden konnte sagen, wessen Seele mehr blutete. Was beide vereinte war die Liebe zu einer Frau – und die Trauer.

TBC

P.S.: Fragt mich, warum ich das mache … ich habe keine Ahnung. An und für sich steck' ich verdammt tief im Stress und ich weiß nicht, warum ich da ein TBC stehen hab, wenn ich nicht weiß, wann ich daran weiter schreiben kann … nu ja, dieses Monster tümpelt jetzt schon ein Weilchen auf meinem Laptop rum und es gibt auch schon weitere Kapitel … nur nicht das 2. g. Ich hoffe euch hat's trotzdem gefallen. Außerdem hab' ich noch eine Bitte. Ich such' noch einen Beta – für die Typos und was sich sonst noch so versteckt. Hat jemand Interesse?

LG


	2. Wollust

**A/N: Nur so vorab … ich war völlig nüchtern!!! Und ja … ich bin ein Kara/Lee Shipper … aber das musste sein … und nein, das ist tatsächlich alles von mir so gewollt und nein, das Kapitel hat keinen „Bruch" … außerdem, ich hab nie behauptet, dass ich so was schreiben kann … NIE … musste wirklich mit mir kämpfen und mir immer vor Augen halten, dass es für den Plot sein muss … nur glaub ich, bin ich irgendwie an meine schreiberlingstechnischen Grenzen gekommen … **

**Rating: M (wollte es nur noch mal ausdrücklich dazuschreiben)**

**Kapitel 2: Wollust**

Nichts als strömen, nichts als brennen,

Blindlings in das Feuer rennen,

Hingerissen, hingegeben

Der unendlichen Flamme: Leben!

Plötzlich aber, bang durchzittert,

Sehnt aus dem unendlichen Glück

Angstvoll sich das Herz zurück,

Das den Tod im Lieben wittert …

(Wollust, H. Hesse)

Ihr Blick wanderte ziellos über die grünen Hügel Capricas. Eine frische Brise wehte ihr um die Nase und trocknete den Schweiß auf ihrer Haut. Sie war laufen gewesen. Lange und ausgiebig hatte sie sich ihren Weg durch die Wälder gesucht. Alt bekannte Pfade gefunden, hatte sich in dem Gefühl grenzenloser Freiheit ergeben. Gehofft immer weiter laufen zu können, nie müde zu werden. Hatte gebetet, immer das Rauschen der Bäume im Wind hören zu können, immer sich so zu fühlen wie die Vögel in den Wipfeln.

Ungebunden, zwanglos, frei.

Keine Regeln, die es zu brechen galt. Keine Erwartungen, die sie zu erfüllen hatte. Hier zählte nur sie, sie ganz allein. Hier gab es niemanden, dem sie beweisen musste, wer sie war. Niemanden der sie anzweifelte.

Irgendwann verlangsamten sich ihre Schritte. Das Knirschen des Kieses unter ihren Füßen verstummte und sie blieb stehen.

Schwer atmend hatte sie ihre Hände auf die Knie gestützt und tief und sättigend die frische Luft eingesogen. Schweiß rann ihr von der Stirn, ihr T-Shirt klebte ihr am Körper.

Euphorie stieg in ihr auf. Grundlose Euphorie, die einem nur zugegen wird, wenn der Körper an seine Grenzen gebracht wird. Das Kribbeln in den Eingeweiden, das sich allmählich und sachte seinen Weg durch den ganzen Körper bahnt, bis es einen schließlich ganz erfüllt.

Sie genoss es hier in der Sonne zu stehen, vornüber gebeugt, ihrem schnellen, kräftigen Herzschlag zu lauschen und zuzusehen, wie ein Schweißtropfen nach dem anderen an ihrer Nasenspitze herab fiel. Ihr genügte es, den Duft nach Sommer, nach reifem Getreide, frisch gemähtem Gras und die feuchte Kühle des Waldes einzuatmen. Hier genügte sie sich selbst.

Alle Selbstzweifel und Ängste waren hier und jetzt nicht mehr wichtig.

Langsam, so als wäre alles nur ein Traum und sie würde das Aufwachen fürchten, richtete sie sich auf. Ihr Atem wurde gleichmäßiger und flacher.

Erst jetzt wurde ihr die volle Schönheit und Vollkommenheit dieses Augenblicks richtig bewusst. Die Sonne, die die reifen Kornfelder in ein goldenes Gelb tauchten, der Wind, der die Ähren sanft in seinem Rhythmus, wie die Wellen des Meeres, wiegte. Das zarte Rascheln der Grannen. Noch nie zuvor hatte sie sich in der Einsamkeit der Wiesen und Wälder so im Einklang mit sich selbst gefühlt wie jetzt.

Nur zaghaft brachte sie ihre langsam erkaltenden Muskeln wieder in Bewegung. Sie wollte nicht wieder zu Laufen anfangen, noch nicht.

Trägen Schrittes näherte sie sich wieder dem Waldrand.

Ein einzeln stehender Baum viel ihr auf. Er war alt und verwittert und seine Rinde war von tiefen Kerben durchzogen. Die Baumkrone war mittig gespalten. Der Riss zog sich bis kurz vor dem Boden und entzweite den dicken Baumstamm mit einer klaffenden Wunde. Die Ränder des Spalts waren schwarz and verkohlt und gaben den Rahmen für den ausgehölten Stamm. Ein Blitz musste vor langer Zeit in den Baum eingeschlagen haben. Hätte man nur den Stamm gesehen, so hätte man geglaubt, der Baum wäre tot, doch an seinen Wipfeln grünte es und vereinzelt konnte man unreife Früchte an den Ästen hängen sehen.

Fasziniert ging sie auf den Baum zu. Behutsam berührte sie die verhärmte Rinde, ließ ihre Finger sanft über die schwarzen, geschundenen Ränder des Risses gleiten. Der Baum zog sie auf eine unerklärliche Weise an. Sie lauschte und es war ihr, als ob sie Stimmen hören würde, die ihr unmissverständlich zuflüsterten, sie solle näher kommen, immer näher. Ihr war so, als würden die Stimmen aus dem Baum selbst kommen. Aus dem Spalt. Immer wieder hörte sie ihren Namen._ „Kara … Kara …zeig ihn mir … zeig ihn mir … Kara"_

Als würde der Baum sie magisch anziehen machte sie den letzten Schritt, so dass sie direkt vor der schwarzen klaffenden Höhle des Baumstammes stand. Zaghaft richtete sie ihren Blick in das pechschwarze Loch. Was sie sah erstaunte sie, hätte sie doch Käfer und Spinnen erwartet, die sich im Laufe der Zeit in den hohlen Baumstamm eingenistet hätten, doch sie sah nur eine alles durchdringende Leere. Unfähig weg zu sehen, stierte sie in die Baumhöhle hinein. Irgendetwas zog sie magisch an, zwang sie ihren Blick starr auf das Nichts in dem Baum zu richten und immer wieder hörte sie diese leise, säuselnden Stimmen, die unablässig ihren Namen wisperten.

Seltsam vertraut drang der Singsang in ihr Bewusstsein. Mit der Zeit dachte sie, sie könne die Stimme jemandem zu ordnen, jemandem, der ihr nahe lag, jemandem, mit dem sie ihr Bett teilte.

Sam.

Sam, der zärtlich ihren Namen in ihr Ohr flüsterte. Sie spürte wie seine Lippen ihren Nacken in federleichten Küssen hinabwanderten. Seine Hände, die sich sanft auf das weiche Fleisch ihrer Hüften gelegt hatten zogen sie immer weiter zu ihm hin, bis schließlich ihr Rücken seine muskulöse Brust berührte. Sein Mund wurde immer gieriger und drängte sie dazu sich umzudrehen und ihm mit gleicher Gier entgegenzutreten. Hungrig suchten seine Finger nackte Haut und fanden sie unter ihrem Shirt. In langen Bewegungen streichelte er ihren weichen Bauch.

Selbst wenn sie gewollt hätte, hätte sie den Liebkosungen dieses Mannes nicht lange standhalten können und so wandte sie sich ihm zu und begrüßte seinen ersten leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Ihre Zungen trafen sich und begannen ein tänzerisches Duell, in dem er die Vorherrschaft hatte. Fordernd packte er ihre Schenkel und schmiegte seinen Körper dicht an sie an. Mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, die sie überraschte, zog er ihr T-Shirt über ihren Kopf und entblößte ihren nackten Oberkörper. Seine Hände fanden die zarte Haut ihrer Brüste und erfüllten ihre Sinne mit Lust. Unersättlich markierte sein Mund ihr Fleisch und hinterließ brennende Spuren. Alles was sie spürte war er, der jede Zelle ihres Körpers zu erfüllen schien.

Wie ein Mantra wiederholte er immer und immer wieder ihren Namen, wisperte ihn in ihr Ohr, hauchte ihn, wann immer sein Mund sie nicht küsste.

Zu sehr war sie in sein Liebesspiel versunken, als dass es in ihr Bewusstsein vorgedrungen wäre. Ihr Name war nicht mehr das einzige, was über seine Lippen kam. Wie eine wirre Melodie murmelte er unablässig die gleich Frage: _„Wo ist sie … zeig ihn mir … zeig ihn mir…"_

Sie gab ihm keine Antwort. Ihr Körper war sich jede seiner Berührungen bewusst. Sie selbst gab sich völlig seinen Zärtlichkeiten hin. Erst sein letzter Satz wurde von ihr wahrgenommen.

„_Kara … ich liebe dich … zeig ihn mir … ich liebe dich … wo ist sie …"_

Abrupt hielt sie inne: „Was sagst du?", atemlos forderte sie ihn auf sich zu wiederholen, doch sie musste auf seine Antwort nicht warten, sie hatte ihn sehr gut verstanden. Auf einmal war sie sich ihrer Nacktheit schmerzlichst bewusst und seine Berührungen waren ihr zu wider. Sie wollte weg.

„Ich liebe dich Kara, zeig ihn mir." Diesmal sah er ihr direkt in die Augen und hielt sie an den Oberarmen fest.

„Ich liebe dich nicht Sam … ich habe dich nie geliebt … lass mich gehen.", ihre Stimme war nicht mehr wie ein Flüstern, dennoch war sie sich sicher, dass er sie verstanden hatte. Ungläubig sah er sie an.

„Das kann ich nicht.", war seine fast lautlose Antwort und verstärkte seinen Griff um ihre Arme. Panisch versuchte sie sich von ihm loszureißen.

„Du kannst hier nicht weg, Kara … zeig ihn mir … zeig ihn mir.", verlangte er wieder von ihr.

„Nein … Sam … ich liebe dich nicht.". Sie wandte immer mehr Kraft auf um sich gegen seine starken Hände zu wehren, doch je mehr sie zerrte, je mehr sie versuchte sich von ihm zu lösen, desto stärker packte er zu.

„Du musst hier bleiben Kara …", murmelte er tonlos, während seine Finger sich wie Klauen um ihre Arme schlossen.

„Nein … ich will weg … lass mich gehen …!" Erfolglos bäumte sie sich noch mal gegen ihn auf.

„Du bleibst hier Kara …"

„Nein, nein … lass mich gehen … lass mich gehen …", immer wieder versuchte sich von ihm weg zu stemmen, aber ohne sich auch nur einen Zentimeter von ihm zu entfernen.

"Lass mich gehen …"

"Bist du immer noch der Ansicht, dass sie die Auserwählte ist?"

„Das bin ich!"

TBC


	3. Irreversible Realität

**Kapitel 3: Irreversible Realität**

**Weißt Du noch,  
wie ich Dir die Sterne vom Himmel  
holen wollte,  
um uns einen Traum zu erfüllen?  
Aber  
Du meintest,  
sie hingen viel zu hoch ...!  
Gestern  
streckte ich mich zufällig  
dem Himmel entgegen,  
und ein Stern fiel  
in meine Hand hinein.  
Er war noch warm  
und zeigte mir,  
dass Träume vielleicht nicht sofort  
in Erfüllung gehen;  
aber irgendwann ...?!- Markus Bomhard –**

Die ersten Tage danach waren bemerkenswert einfach. Nichts hatte sich wirklich geändert. Er behielt den gleichen Tagesablauf bei, wachte morgens neben seiner zierlichen, in hellblauem Satin sorgfältig verpackten Frau auf, ging leise, um sie nicht zu wecken ins Bad, verließ bestmöglich noch bevor sie aufwachte ihr gemeinsames Quartier und stürzte sich in seine Arbeit. Abends wenn er heim kam, saß Dee meist auf dem Bett und las, oder hatte, wie so oft, Dienst.

Nicht, dass es ihm ungelegen gekommen wäre. Ein leeres Bett kam ihm nicht so heuchlerisch und verlogen vor, als ein Bett mit einer Frau, die ihn mit großen, mitleidigen Augen ansah, einer Frau, die ihm so fremd war, und doch diejenige war, die er zu lieben vorgab.

Nur bei den Mahlzeiten bemerkte er, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Nein, es waren nicht die bedauernden und trauernden Blicke, die ihm in der Messe begegneten, oder die Tatsache, dass er eigentlich keinen Hunger hatte. Es war vielmehr das Gefühl nicht allein zu sein, dass ihn stutzig machte und so verwunderte es ihn nur wenig, dass niemand versuchte sich an seinen Tisch mit hin zu setzen.

Alles war Routine. Ein Ablauf, den das Militär ihm schon von klein auf eingetrichtert hatte, ein eiserner Rahmen, der ihn am Leben erhielt. Zur Routine gehörte auch die CAP, und da jetzt ein Pilot fehlte hatte er sich öfters eingeteilt – und nicht unabsichtlich immer die „Totengräberschicht". Zum einen, um nicht in seinem kalten Bett liegen zu müssen, dass seine Frau für ihn auch nicht wärmen konnte, zum anderen, wenn er draußen war, sein Wingman es aufgegeben hatte mit ihm zu reden, die Flotte hinter ihnen lag und er nichts weiter als die Sterne sah, war es ihm so, als wäre es nicht passiert.

Dann, wenn er durchgeschwitzt und müde aus seiner Viper ausstieg, sich träge zu den Duschen schleppte, war es für ihn selbstverständlich, nicht in sein Quartier zu gehen. Stattdessen fand er sich immer öfter im Schlafraum der Piloten wieder, sah ausdruckslos zu seiner alten Koje hinüber, deren Vorhänge sorgfältig vorgezogen waren. Jedes Mal, erinnerte ihn sein alter Schlafplatz an vergangene Zeiten, in denen er morgens aufgewacht war und verstohlen durch den Schlitz der schweren Gardinen lugte , nur um zu sehen, ob ihre Vorhänge verschlossen waren – um zu sehen, ob sie da war.

Jetzt wanderte sein Blick erwartungsvoll in die gleiche Richtung. Doch jedes Mal, wenn seine Augen an ihrem fein säuberlich gemachten Bettzeug hängen blieben überfiel ihm eine bleierne Schwere, die ihn unbarmherzig auf ihr Bett fallen ließ, wo er schließlich erschöpft einschlief.

Es waren immer diese Nächte, in denen er Besuch bekam.

Anfangs wanderte er immer allein in den altvertrauten Gängen der Galactica. Das dumpfe Hallen seiner Fußtritte auf dem metallenen Boden gab ihm ein merkwürdiges Gefühl von Geborgenheit.

Und dann war sie einfach da. Wie aus dem nichts kam sie zu ihm. Zuerst bemerkte er sie gar nicht. Sie ging gleichen Schrittes neben ihm her, sagte nichts, sondern ließ die freundschaftliche Stille, die von ihnen ausging, wie eine warme Decke über sie fallen.

Eingehüllt in das Gefühl von Geborgenheit und Nähe wanderten sie ungestört durch die, in bläuliches Licht, getauchten Flure.

Immer war ihr unbestimmtes Ziel das Aussichtsdeck.

Immer öffnete er ihr die Luke und sie nahm jedes Mal in einer der düsteren hinteren Reihen Platz.

Jedes Mal, sah er sie lange an, wie sie dort saß, in ein dämmriges Zwielicht getaucht, ihre Haut blass und mit eingefallenen Wangen – zerbrechlich und verletzlich, aber nicht um Hilfe bittend. Wortlos streckte sie dann ihre Hand aus, er ging daraufhin auf sie zu und nahm sie in seine. Beängstigend klamm und wächsern fühlte sie sich an, so, als ob sie krank wäre, so, als ob irgendetwas, irgendjemand Kraft aus ihr saugen würde.

Dann überkam ihm jedes Mal Angst – Angst sie zu verlieren, sie nie mehr wieder zu sehen – und er wachte auf. Schweißgebadet, seine Gliedmaßen in den Laken verstrickt. Er wagte sich nicht zu bewegen, traute sich kaum zu atmen – zu stark wäre die Realität über ihn hereingebrochen. Das Bettzeug strömte immer noch ihren Duft aus und an seinen Händen konnte er ihre zaghafte Berührung spüren

Noch bevor die ersten Piloten langsam anfingen aufzuwachen und das vertraute Rascheln von Bettdecken und das mürrische Stöhnen, Ächzen und Gähnen ihn zurück in die Wirklichkeit holte, stand er auf, machte ihr Bett und verließ das Offiziersquartier.

Es war ein Morgen nach einer jener Nächte, als er seinen Vater aufsuchte und den Bausatz des Modellschiffs in Trümmern auf seinem Schreibtisch liegen sah. Sein Vater hatte es noch bis auf die Couch geschafft. Auf dem Boden vor seinen Füßen lag ein Bild von Kara, auf dem ihr ein Schnurrbart gemalt worden war, daneben eine leere Flasche Ambrosia. In seinen Händen hielt er eine kleine bronzefarbene Figur, die ihn wage an Aurora erinnerte – die Göttin der Morgenröte.

Er legte ihm die Berichte, wegen denen er ihn sehen wollte, auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch und ging ohne ihn zu wecken.

Seine Trauer war schon zu viel für ihn, er konnte nicht noch mit der Trauer seines Vaters umgehen.

Und an diesem Morgen passierte es.

Er war auf dem Weg zur morgendlichen Besprechung mit den Piloten.

Zuerst bemerkte er sie gar nicht. Sie ging gleichen Schrittes neben ihm her, sagte nichts, sondern ließ die freundschaftliche Stille, die von ihnen ausging, wie eine warme Decke über sie fallen – wie in seinen Träumen.

Dann stupste sie ihn mit ihrer Schulter an.

Verwirrt und mit erstauntem Entsetzen sah er sie an.

„_Na Apollo, wieder auf'm Weg zur täglichen „Ich-bin-der_-CAG"-Ansprache?" Ihr aufmüpfiger, aber auch stolzer Ton ließ ihn ungewollt schmunzeln - das war Starbuck. Misstrauisch sah er sie aus den Augenwinkeln an.

„_Komm schon, kein „Guten Morgen, Starbuck", NICHTS? Was hab' ich getan? Bin ich so sehr in Ungnade bei dem göttlichen Apollo gefallen?"_ Dazu machte sie eine gespielt unschuldige Miene, als würde es ihr tatsächlich was ausmachen, wenn er auf sie sauer sein würde.

„_Apollo, ein Lächeln bitte."_ Jetzt schwänzelte sie vor ihm herum und es war der erste Moment, in dem er sie wirklich betrachtete.

Sie hatte wenig von der Kara aus seinen Träumen. Natürlich war auch das Kara, aber hier und jetzt mit ihm war … Kara eben. Lebenslustig, laut und unverkennbar sie. Ihr breites Grinsen war so ansteckend, dass auch Lee lächeln musste. Ihre grünen Augen strahlten und ihr blondes Haar fiel ihr unbändig ins Gesicht.

Zu der Zeit, als ihm auffiel, dass ihr Fluganzug aufreizend gut passte, waren sie schon angekommen und das gedämpfte Murmeln der Piloten drang zu ihnen vor.

Er betrat den Raum und wurde von fragenden Blicken gemustert. Kara lief derweil lasziv mit ihrem Hinterteil wackelnd zur ersten Reihe vor und pflanzte ihren wohlproportionierten Allerwertesten auf ihren üblichen Platz genau vor dem Rednerpult.

Als sie so „ihren" Catwalk hinab schritt, mauserte sich sein Lächeln zu einem ausgewachsenen Grienen.

Die Gedanken, die ihm dabei in den Sinn kamen, mussten neonfarben auf seiner Stirn gestanden haben, da ihn seine Piloten wie von Sinnen ansahen.

Er räusperte sich und brachte ein raues „Morgen, bitte setzen." über die Lippen. Ungläubig befolgten die Piloten seinem Befehl, während er zum Pult vorlief. Sein Blick blieb wieder bei Kara hängen, die wie immer breitbeinig vor ihm saß.

Sie war wieder da.

TBC


	4. Luluby  Fleisch und Blut

Kapitel 4: Lullaby – Fleisch und Blut

"Close your eyes, go to sleep

babies in the cradle counting sheep

climb up to your house of dreams

babies in the cradle passed to sleep."

„Mama!", leise tapste das blonde Mädchen mit verschlafenen Augen in das unwirsche Wohnzimmer. Ihre Locken waren zerzaust und der weiße Schlafanzug zerknautscht. Immer wieder rieb sie sich schlaftrunken mit ihren kleinen Händen die Augen, sorgsam darauf bedacht die schmuddelige Stoffpuppe, die sie unter einen Arm geklemmt hatte, nicht fallen zulassen. Mit den nackten Zehenspitzen bahnte sie sich ihren Weg durch liegen gelassene Klamotten, leere Flaschen und Take-Away-Verpackungen, in denen die kümmerlichen Überreste des letzten Abendessen vor sich hin gammelten.

„Mama?", suchend sah sie sich in dem vom Morgenlicht durchfluteten Wohnraum um. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen, die durch die mittlerweile ergrauten Vorhänge durchdrangen, ließen die Zeichnungen an den Wänden in einem dämmrigen Zwielicht erscheinen, was die obskuren Formen und immer wieder auftauchende Muster der Bilder noch mysteriöser machte. Leere Farbeimer standen achtlos im Raum und der Teppich war nahe der Wand mit weißer Farbe getränkt, doch die Bilder waren unversehrt. Nach zwei weiteren zaghaften Schritten auf dem fleckigen Boden, entdeckte sie das Objekt ihrer Begierde.

Auf der abgewetzten, durchgesessenen Couch lag ihre Mutter und schlief noch fest. Die langen Beine hatte sie zu sich heran gezogen und ihre schlummernde Figur war mit einer wollenen Flickendecke bedeckt. Ihre fransigen, blonden Haare waren ihr ins Gesicht gefallen und versteckten den seligen Gesichtsausdruck. Das kleine Mädchen tapste auf sie zu und kroch ohne zu zögern unter die Decke. Sie kuschelte sich an ihre Mutter heran und schob dabei rücksichtslos ihre nackten, und jetzt auch kalten Füße zwischen die Knie ihrer Mama. Den kleinen Leib schmiegte sie so an sie heran, dass ihr Lockenschopf an die Brust ihrer Mutter gedrückt war und sie ihren Herzschlag hören konnte. Die Puppe hatte sie zwischen sich und den Bauch ihrer Mama gelegt, um jetzt instinktiv mit der freien Hand nach blanker Haut zu suchen, bis sie schließlich unter dem dünnen T-Shirt ihrer Mutter zur Ruhe kam.

Kara hatte keine Ahnung was genau sie geweckt hatte. Waren es die kalten Füße, die auf der Suche nach Wärme kein Pardon kannten und sich immer wieder in ihren Bauch stampften, das Kitzeln unter ihrer Nase, das mit jedem Atemzug wieder kam, oder ihr mittlerweile recht ausgekühlter Rücken, der weder von ihrem Shirt, noch von der Decke eingehüllt war? Sie wusste es nicht. Schließlich kam sie zu dem Entschluss, dass es schätzungsweise die Kombination war, die sie aus ihrem friedvollen Schlaf gerissen hatte, und zog den Grund, der, beruhigt von dem gleichmäßigen Rhythmus ihres Herzschlages, wieder eingeschlafen war, noch näher an sich heran. Darauf bedacht Kacey nicht aufzudecken, richtete Kara den Überwurf so, dass auch ihr Rücken wieder mit zugedeckt war, seufzte zufrieden und fing an das kleine Kuschelmonster zu streicheln. Jedes Mal, wenn Kara ihrer Tochter durch die Locken fuhr, lächelte Kacey. Es war ein glückliches und zufriedenes Lächeln, so als wüsste sie, dass ihr hier in Karas Armen nichts passieren würde, und soweit es in der Macht ihrer Mutter lag, traf das auch zu. Kara würde ihr Leben für das kleine Knäuel geben, das sich gerade einen Daumen in den Mund steckte und genüsslich daran lutschte.

Leise fing Kara an zu singen: "…Close your eyes, go to sleep, babies in the cradle counting sheep, climb up to your house of dreams, babies in the cradle passed to sleep..." . Sie wusste, dass Kacey dieses Wiegenlied liebte. Zwar war sie noch heiser vom Schlaf und oft traf sie den Ton nicht, aber sie wusste, dass es Kacey nicht störte. Allein ihre Stimme wirkte auf den kleinen Menschen, der sich gerade im Halbschlaf an sie schmiegte, mehr als beruhigend.

Sie erinnerte sich, wie sie zum ersten Mal das kleine blonde Bündel in den Armen hielt. Noch blau und blutig von der Geburt, hatte man sie in ein weißes Tuch gewickelt und ihr auf die Brust gelegt. Auf einmal waren die Schmerzen der Wehen und die Strapazen der Schwangerschaft vergessen und eine Glückseligkeit machte sich in ihr breit, die sie so noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte. Sie war sofort in sie verliebt.

Kacey wimmerte und Kara versuchte sie mit leisen, sanften Geräuschen zu beruhigen. Nie hätte sie geglaubt, sie würde zu einer jener Mütter gehören, die ihren Kindern mit einer viel zu hohen Stimme, süßen Nonsens erzählen würden, aber sie tat es. Mit einem Mal hörte Kacey auf zu wimmern und lag selig in ihrem Armen.

Kara blickte auf ihre Tochter, nie hätte sie gedacht sie würde eine gute Mutter abgeben, aber sie war ja nicht allein. Ein mulmiges, zweifelndes Gefühl überkam sie. Sie war nicht allein. Sie hatte Kacey und nur Kacey. So war es, nur … Kacey. Ihre Tochter. _Ihre_ Tochter.

„_Schön, diese Muttergefühle, nicht wahr Kara? Sie ist deine Tochter Kara, du würdest alles tun, um sie zu schützen, Kara …alles Kara, Kara …" _Die Stimme in ihrem Kopf war zuerst leise, fast nur ein Wispern, wurde dann aber lauter und lauter, bis sie schließlich schrie. Verzerrte Bilder huschten in wirren Aneinanderreihungen vor ihrem geistigen Auge vorbei. Nur schemenhaft nahm sie die verschiedenen Szenarien wahr.

Kacey, wie sie freudig in Leobens Arme rennt, und dann ihr schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht, wie er grob ihre Arme packt, sie herum dreht und ihr einen Dolch an die Kehle hält. Ihre vor Angst weit aufgerissenen Augen, als sie die kühle Klinge an ihrer blassen, dünnen Haut spürt.

Kacey allein in einem dunklen Raum, weinend und nach ihr rufend. Ihr dünnes Nachthemd tränennass.

Kacey gefesselt im Krankenbett, der Zylon, der ihr nur zu gut als Simon bekannt war, mit einem Skalpell daneben stehend.

„_Kara, du musst sie beschützen, Kara … beschützen …"_, wieder drang die Stimme in ihr Bewusstsein. Seltsam vertraut und doch fremd hallte sie in ihrem Kopf. Je mehr sie auf die Stimme hörte, desto mehr verschwamm ihre Wirklichkeit, desto stärker wurde das Bedürfnis Kacey aus Leobens Arme zu reißen, den Dolch gegen ihn zu richten, sie vor ihm zu beschützen, sie zu trösten, sie von den Fesseln zu befreien, mit dem Skalpell Simons Kehle zu durchschneiden … alles auf einmal, alles zur gleichen Zeit. Sie versuchte zu Kacey zu gelangen, wollte rennen, schreien, doch sie kam keinen Schritt weiter. Ihre Worte wurden wie von einem Sturm verschluckt und je lauter sie schrie, desto stärker wurde er. Ihre Arme wurden von unsichtbaren Ketten zurück gehalten und jeder Versuch auch nur die Hand nach Kacey auszustrecken, blieb erfolglos.

Hilflos musste sie mit ansehen wie Leoben die silbern schimmernde Klinge Millimeter für Millimeter, wie in Zeitlupe, immer tiefer in Kaceys Fleisch drückte. Blut floss erst als dünnes Rinnsal ihren Hals hinunter und wurde vom Stoff ihres T-Shirts aufgesogen. Der purpurrote Fleck wurde größer und größer. Die Szene verschamm vor ihren Augen. Tränen liefen ungehindert ihre Wangen hinunter. Nur noch schemenhaft nahm sie Leobens diabolisches Grinsen war.

Jetzt sah sie Kacey immer noch weinend in der Dunkelheit stehen. Sie wimmerte und rief immer wieder nach ihrer Mutter. „Mama. Mama …", las sie von ihren Lippen. Aufgebracht wollte sie zu hier gehen, sie in ihre Arme nehmen, aber wieder wurde sie wie von unsichtbaren Fesseln gehalten. Verzweifelt versuchte sie sich loszureißen, doch bevor sie auch nur einen ernsthaften Versuch unternehmen konnte, bemerkte sie die Anwesenheit einer weiteren Person. Sie spürte sie eher, als dass sie ihn sah. Erschreckend langsam und ruhig ging er auf Kacey zu. Sein Gesicht wurde größtenteils von der Dunkelheit verschluckt. Seine ruhige, gleichmäßige Stimme, seine gerade Haltung und die Art wie er ging, ließen Kara aber keinen Zweifel an seiner Identität. Kara sah Doral wie er sich langsam Kacey näherte und beschwichtigend auf sie einredete. Sie hörte zwar seine Stimme, aber sie verstand keines seiner Worte. In der einen Hand hielt er Kaceys Puppe, die andere war offen nach ihr ausgestreckt. Langsam sickerten Satzfetzen ins Karas Bewusstsein: „Komm Kacey … wein' doch nicht … ich will dir nichts tun … du musst dich nur zu mir setzen … so wie deine Puppe, Kacey …". Passend zu seinen Worten, ließ sich Doral auf dem kalten Betonboden nieder, platzierte Kaceys Puppe auf seinem Schoß und tätschelte vertrauensselig seinen Oberschenkel.

Kara wurde bei dem bloßen Gedanken, dass Doral Kacey auch nur über das Haar strich übel, und der bittere Geschmack von Galle auf ihrer Zunge, verdeutlichte nur, dass es keine Einbildung war. Mit all ihrer Kraft versuchte sie sich gegen ihre Fesseln zu wehren, sich auf Doral zu stürzen, Kacey von ihm weg zu reißen, ihr zu zuschreien, sie solle von ihm weg bleiben, doch wieder wurden ihre Schreie wie von Windböen verschluckt und ihre Versuche sich los zumachen blieben erfolglos. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, die ihre Panik verrieten, musste sie zu sehen, wie Kacey zuerst zögerte, aber dann doch auf Doral zuging. Kara war nur noch ein ungehörter Zuschauer am Spielfeldrand. Schweißperlen tropften von nassen Haarsträhnen. Geschockt fiel ihr Blick auf Dorals Hand, die er mit einem süffisanten Lächeln auf Kaceys nackten Oberschenkel gelegt hatte. Noch einmal versuchte sie sich mit all ihrer Kraft loszureißen, sich zu befreien, und auch diesmal wurde sie zurückgehalten.

Wieder verzerrte sich die Szene vor ihren Augen. Panisch versuchte sie den grauen Schleier, der langsam ihr Blickfeld ausfüllte, aus den Augen zu reiben, doch ihre Hände wollten ihr nicht gehorchen. Sie wollte Kacey nicht alleine lassen. Sie konnte Kacey nicht alleine lassen, sie musste ihr helfen, sie aus Dorals Gewalt befreien. Sie musste zu ihr.

Auch diesmal verschwamm das Bild immer mehr. Das erleichterte Lächeln einer braun haarigen Frau kam ihr in den Sinn und Worte, deren Bedeutung ihr nicht bewusst werden wollten: _„Sie haben sie gerettet …"_. Sie sah einen kräftigen, bärtigen Mann, der sie fragend ansah. Mit der Stimme der Frau kam die andere Stimme wieder, die immer und immer wieder die gleichen Worte flüsterte: _„Sie ist deine Tochter, Kara … deine Tochter, dein Fleisch und Blut … du musst ihr helfen, du kannst ihr helfen … dein Fleisch und Blut … du bist ihre Mutter … Kara … du kannst ihr helfen …"_. Sie wurde von einem grauen, feuchten Nebel umhüllt, ihre Umgebung wurde immer undeutlicher, die Bilder in ihrem Kopf fließend. Zusammenhanglos hörte sie sich selbst sprechen: _„…Du musst mich gehen lassen .."_. Wohin musste sie gehen, und warum? Dann hörte sie eine vertraute Stimme verzweifelt nach ihr schreien: _„… Starbuck … zieh' hoch … Kara …"_ Sie verstand nicht was sie hörte, wusste nicht, was geschah. Sie sah nur noch eine farblose Schliere, bevor sich ein anderes Szenario in ihrem Kopf manifestierte, die Worte _„… du kannst ihr helfen …"_ hallten dumpf in ihrem Bewusstsein nach. Erschreckend nüchtern setzte sich das Bild vor ihren Augen zusammen.

Kacey lag auf dem Krankenbett. Sie war nicht mehr das kleine Mädchen. Bis zu den nackten Schultern war sie mit einem dünnen, vergilbten Laken bedeckt. Das sanfte Auf und Ab ihrer geschwollenen Brüste ließ erkennen, dass Kacey lebte. Ihr Gesicht zeigte nicht mehr die kindlichen Pausbacken und den kleinen Schmollmund. Die fülligen Wangen wurden von markanten Gesichtszügen ersetzt, doch die Stupsnase und die strohblonden Locken ließen keine Zweifel daran, dass es sich um Kacey handelte. Ihre Arme und Beine waren mit schwarzen Gurten fixiert, dennoch machte sie einen friedlichen Eindruck. Kara überkam das untrügliche Gefühl, sie hätte ihre Tochter im Stich gelassen. Was war passiert, dass ihr offensichtlich so viele Jahre von Kaceys Entwicklung fehlten? Dennoch kam ihr diese Situation ungewohnt vertraut vor.

Grün-gräuliche Wände, in einem fensterlosen, von Neonlicht erhellten Raum. An der Decke hingen merkwürdige Halbkugeln, medizinische Geräte, die von etlichen Schläuchen geziert wurden. Monitore, die nur darauf warteten an regungsloses, menschliches Fleisch angeschlossen zu werden. Und daneben lag auf einem grünen Tuch Operationsbesteck. Silbern glänzend höhnte es über die kargen Wände. Wie ein Vorbote von aufkommendem Unheil schimmerte es verheißungsvoll im diffusen Licht. Kara bemerkte wie sich ihre Kehle zu schnürte. Ihr Mund wurde trocken. Benommen sackte sie in sich zusammen. Bilder von Frauen, deren leblose, geschwollene Körper an den Schläuchen derselben Maschinen hingen, die jetzt am Kopfende von Kaceys Bett thronten, bohrten sich in ihr Bewusstsein. Das Bedürfnis sie zu befreien und die erschütternde Erkenntnis, dass die einzige Rettung für diese Frauen, ihren Tod bedeuten würde, machte sich in ihr breit. Ihr blieb keine Zeit sich an die wirren und gegensätzlichen Empfindungen, die sich in ihr auftaten, zu gewöhnen. Ein Mann, der in das Zimmer eintrat, lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Situation vor ihr. Sein schneeweißer Kittel stand im starken Kontrast zu seiner dunklen Haut. Ruhig ging er auf das Bett zu und blieb neben dem Operationsbesteck stehen. Kalkulierend nahm er das Skalpell in die Hand und betrachtete abschätzend die stählerne Klinge. Wortlos zog er das Leinentuch von Kaceys nacktem Körper. Ohne Zögern setzte er das Skalpell an ihrem Abdomen, kurz über dem Schambein an.

Kara war schweißnass. Jeder Muskel, jede Faser ihres Körpers war bis zum äußersten gespannt. Sie sträubte sich und bäumte sich auf, doch ihre Bemühungen waren zwecklos. Wie in Trance sah sie zu, wie Simon Kacey aufschnitt, und die wenigen Tropfen Blut, die von der klaffenden Schnittwunde austraten, abtupfte. Kara fühlte wie sie los gelassen wurde. Ihre Arme waren plötzlich frei, nichts zerrte mehr an ihren Beinen. Der Widerstand, der sie zuvor zurückgehalten hatte, war verschwunden. Nichts hielt sie mehr zurück. Die Gefühle, die sie zuvor übermannt hatten, waren jetzt wie ein Katalysator. Besessen rannte sie los, wollte sich auf Simon stürzen, doch je schneller sie rannte, desto weiter entfernte sich das Szenario. „Nein!", schrie sie laut auf, „Lasst sie in Ruhe, ihr könnt mich für sie haben, aber lasst Kacey gehen!" Wie zuvor wurde ihr Blickfeld unscharf und ein zäher Nebel schlich drohend um ihre Fußgelenke. Wieder hörte sie die Stimme, die wie ein Mantra die gleichen Worte wiederholte. _„ … du kannst ihr helfen … du kannst ihr helfen …"_ Zum ersten Mal begriff sie, was man ihr sagte … sie konnte ihr helfen.

„Wie, verdammt noch mal! Wie kann ich ihr helfen?" Verzweiflung und Panik machten sich in ihr breit. Hilflos blieb sie stehen, ließ sich abermals von dem weißen, feuchten Nebel einhüllen, der immer dicker und undurchdringbarer zu werden schien.

„ … _zeig mir den Weg … zeig mir den Weg … zeig mir den Weg …den Weg"_, flüsterte es ihr zu. Sie spürte, wie der Boden unter ihren Füßen nachgab. Ungläubig sah sie an sich herunter. Doch weiter wie bis zu ihren Knien konnte sie nicht sehen, darunter war alles in eine amorphe, dunstig graue Schwade eingehüllt. Ihr Blick wanderte wieder zu Simon. Der Nebel hatte auch Kacey erreicht und sie konnte nur noch wage ausmachen, wie der Zylon ihre Bauchdecke aufspannte. Sie musste ihr helfen. _„…den Weg … Kara … zeig mir den Weg, und nichts wird ihr geschehen … den Weg …"_. Der Nebel um sie herum wurde heller, bis sie schließlich in grelles Weiß getaucht war. Der Untergrund wurde immer morastiger und eine schwache Drift begann ihre Waden zu umspielen. Kriechend stieg der weiße Dunst an ihr hoch, bahnte sich seinen Weg unter ihre Kleidung und strich kalt und feucht um ihre Haut. Verzweifelt suchend wandte sie ihren Blick wieder in die Richtung, in der sie Kacey zuletzt hatte liegen sehen, doch um sie herum hatte sich ein Trichter aus gleißend weißem Nebel aufgetan, in dessen Zentrum sie stand. Die leichte Drift, die sie zuvor um ihre Waden gespürt hatte, hatte sich zu einem starken Sog ausgebildet und Nebelschwaden umkreisten sie in wilden Zirkeln. Der Morast unter ihren Füßen gab ihr kaum mehr Halt. Ängstlich sah sie an der fast massiv wirkenden Nebelwand hinauf, die sich wie ein Tornado um sie herum auftürmte. Am obersten Rand des Strudels konnte sie tiefblaue Fransen erkennen und über der Nebelspirale regierte ein schwefelgelber Himmel, der von roten Schwaden durchzogen wurde. _„… wohin Kara … wie müssen wir gehen … zeig mir den Weg …", _wisperte es ihr ins Ohr. Sie verlor den Halt, und glitt hinab in die endlose Tiefe des Sogs. _„…den Weg …Kara …"_, forderte es vehement. Sie sah nur noch weiß. Hilflos war sie der Gewalt des Strudels ausgeliefert und folgte kraftlos den gleichen Wirren und Windungen wie der Nebel selbst. Mutlos schloss sie die Augen und lies sich willenlos treiben, bis sie eins mit dem fließenden Strom wurde. Sie spürte nichts mehr, keinen Wind, keinen Schmerz, keine Wut. Alles was sie wahrnahm, war die Kraft des Sogs. Schwarze Flecken tauchten hier und da auf. Manche dehnten sich, andere verblassten in der Weite. Zu Anfang kamen sie erst spärlich, doch dann immer mehr. Die einzelnen schwarzen Fetzen setzten sich zusammen. Erst bildeten sie kleine Teile, die dann aber wieder miteinander verschmolzen, bis sie schließlich von einem komplett schwarzen Horizont umgeben war. Der Sog verlor an Stärke, bis sie scheinbar schwerelos in der Dunkelheit trieb. Sporadisch leuchteten Punkte am Firmament auf. Zuerst ganz vereinzelt, bis sie das helle Aufblitzen und das langsam versiechende Licht zuordnen konnte. Sterne, Monde, ganze Sonnensysteme formierten sich vor ihren Augen. Eine merkwürdige Enge umklammerte ihren Geist, als wäre ihr Gehirn zu klein für das, was kommen würde. Mit jedem Herzschlag pochte es in ihrem Kopf, mit jedem Herzschlag kamen Sternbilder dazu, mit jedem Herzschlag kamen die Erinnerungen: _„… was immer du brauchst … du willst als zweiter Mann fliegen … du bist der CAG …" „…sie wollte dich besuchen kommen … ich brauche keine 2-jährige Freundin …"_ Ein besorgter Blick. Zwei kleine Arme, die sich nach ihr ausstreckten. _„Sie haben meine Tochter gerettet …"_ Eine freudig strahlende Frau. Beklommenheit. Unglaube. Sehnsucht. „Sie ist nicht meine Tochter." Hilflosigkeit. „Habt ihr gehört? Sie ist nicht meine Tochter!" Einsamkeit. „ Das hier ist alles nicht wahr … Ich kenne den Weg zur Erde nicht! Habt ihr gehört! Ich kenne ihn nicht!", schrie sie mit all ihrer verbliebenen Kraft. Sie fing an sich gegen den Sog zu wehren, wollte ihm entkommen, fliehen, doch der Nebel hatte sie fest in seinen unbarmherzigen Klauen …

„Sie wehrt sich!", kurios blickte die blonde, schlanke Frau auf die gefesselte Gestalt. Schweißtropfen rannten in kleinen Rinnsalen die Stirn ihrer Gefangen herab, und ihr Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt. Ihr ausgemergelter Körper wurde von Krämpfen erfasst und sie stemmte sich, auf Fersen und Schulterblättern gestützt, von dem metallenen Tisch hoch.

„Sie hat uns den Weg wieder nicht gezeigt!", stellte eine zweite blonde Frau fest. Gesicht und Körper ähnelten der vorherigen blonden Frau bis hin zur Identität, nur tat sie wenig um ihr Missfallen zu verbergen. Fast mitleidig betrachtete sie, wie die Gefesselte einen Kampf gegen unsichtbare Kräfte kämpfte.

„Sie wird ihn uns schon noch zeigen. Sie ist die Auserwählte.", ein Mann mit kurzen aschblonden Haaren und Drei-Tage-Bart trat zu den Frauen hinzu. Ein siegessicheres Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

„Und was, wenn nicht?", wandte ein braun haariger Mann, mit fein geschnittenen Gesichtszügen ein und streifte dabei sein petrolfarbenes Sakko zurecht.

„Sie ist es. Ihr werdet sehen. Ich erhöhe die Dosis."

Nur ein Nicken des Mannes zeigte seine Zustimmung, bevor er ohne Eile den Raum verließ.


	5. Nature of Life is Obession

**Kapitel 5**:

**Nature of Life is Obsession**

Herr der Gezeiten stehe mir bei,

wenn sich das Licht der Dunkelheit,

entzweit in mitten der Hälfte,

der Pfad sich teilt,

die Straße sich kreuzt,

Der Weg zu steil für mich allein.

JD

Traurige Augen. Schwarze Ringe und eine unsagbare Müdigkeit.

Mager. Eingefallene Wangen und blass.

Nichts erinnerte ihn an die Starbuck, die er kannte. Klein und zerbrechlich sah sie aus. Krank, hilflos, schwach. Sein Herz blutete bei dem Anblick.

Wieder ging er auf sie zu, nahm ihre kalte, klamme Hand.

Diesmal war es anders.

Ihr Mundwinkel zuckte verheißungsvoll, doch das Lächeln blieb aus.

Kein Hilferuf, kein Flehen.

„Komm mit mir.", huschte es über ihre spröden Lippen.

Er schluckte schwer, bevor er ihr antworten konnte.

„Wohin Kara … wohin?"

„Ich zeige dir den Weg … komm mit …"

Kraftlos fasste sie seine Hand und stand mühselig auf. Mit kleinen, zaghaften Schritten ging sie an die Fensterseite des Aussichtsdecks, er folgt ihr an ihre Hand geklammert, so als ob er Angst hätte sie jetzt und hier verlieren zu können.

Zaghaft berührten ihre dürren Finger das dicke Glas.

„Siehst du?", wisperte sie, nur ein Hauch aus ihrem Mund. Jetzt drückte sie ihre ganze Handfläche auf die Scheibe, die, obwohl es unmöglich war, leicht unter ihrer Berührung vibrierte.

Seine Reaktion blieb aus. Wie versteinert starrte er auf ihre Hände.

„Schau hin!", befahl sie ihm leise doch eindringlich.

Zögernd folgte er ihrem Blick. Er wollte nicht sehen, was sie sah, wollte nicht wahr haben, was sie ihm zeigte.

„Hab keine Angst. Dir geschieht nichts.", flüsterte sie ihm zärtlich zu.

Er hatte keine Angst um sich, er hatte Angst um sie.

Zuversichtlich drückte sie seine Hand. Sie gab ihm Mut und Kraft, den letzten Schritt zu tun, aufzusehen, sich ihrer Sicht zu stellen.

Angespannt hielt er seinen Atem an und blickte auf.

Doch was er sah waren nur Sterne, irgendwelche Sterne einer fremden Galaxie, keine Sternenbilder, die er kannte, keine Muster, an die er sich erinnerte, keine Planeten, die mit verheißunsgvollem blau und grün auf neue Resourcen hindeuten würden. Nichts.

Nur schwarz. Die endlose Leere des Weltraums und das tausende von Jahre alte Licht der Sterne.

„Und jetzt … komm mit.", war ihre kurze, aber bestimmte Order. Es war keine Bitte mehr. Ihr leiser, aber durchdringen Ton ließ keine Zweifel, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte. Er musste ihr folgen.

Erschöpft senkte sie ihren Kopf. Auf ihrer Stirn zeichnete sich eine tiefe Falte ab. Sie konzentrierte sich. Wieder presste sie ihre Handfläche auf das Glas und diesmal zeichneten sich erste Risse ab.

Entsetzt sah er auf ihre Hand und dann wieder in die unendlichen Weiten des Alls.

„Kara, nein …", flüsterte er.

Er sah wie sich die leuchtend hellen Sterne langsam in Bewegung setzen, Schliere weißen Lichts hinter sich herziehend, bis sich die Schweife trafen und bizarre Formen bildeten.

„Nein, Kara … ich kann nicht.", seine Kehle war trocken und das Sprechen viel ihm schwer.

„Ich zeig dir den Weg … komm mit", wiederholte sie sich. Die Risse in der Scheibe breiteten sich aus und zogen sich filigran wie ein Spinnennetz um ihre Hand. Das Schwarz des Alls wurde jetzt fast vollständig von gleißendem Licht verdrängt und er spürte den leichten Sog, der durch die Risse im Glas allmählich die Atmosphäre in den Weltraum zog.

„Ich kann nicht … ich kann nicht mit.", brachte er heißer die Worte hervor. Erste, feine Spalten taten sich in der Scheibe auf, kleine Glassplitter folgten dem Sog. Er hörte das Knistern und Krachen berstenden Glases.

„Ich kann nicht …"

„Du musst …"

Mit ihren letzten Worten brach die Scheibe und der Sog erfasste sie. Die Arme weit nach ihm ausgestreckt und mit einem friedvollem Lächeln ließ sie sich treiben. Sie wehrte sich nicht. Es war ihre Bestimmung.

Das gleißende Licht umgab ihren Körper mit einem strahlenden Nimbus, bis sie ganz in dem grellen Meer unterging.

Wie angewurzelt stand er in dem leeren Rahmen, spürte den Sog, wurde aber nicht mitgerissen. Es war seine Entscheidung ihr zu folgen, aber er konnte es nicht, er konnte nicht mit ihr gehen.

Verzweiflung und Hoffnungslosigkeit stiegen in ihm auf … und Wut.

Wut darüber nicht zu wissen, warum er ihr nicht folgen konnte, warum er immer noch hier war. Verzweifelt sie wieder verloren zu haben und hoffnungslos sie wieder zu sehen.

Mit einem unbändigen Schrei tief aus seiner Seele, brüllte er seine Gefühle in den Sog hinein in das Licht …

Schweißgebadet wachte er auf. Er glaubte noch sein Kreischen hören zu können. Ungläubig darüber, was er gerade geträumt hatte tastete er sein Bett ab. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass es leer war.

Natürlich war es leer.

Dee war weg.

Sie konnte nicht mehr mit ihm zusammen leben, seitdem er sich gegen seinen Vater gestellt hatte und Baltar verteidigte. Zumindest sagte sie das.

Müde setzte er sich auf und fuhr sich mit seinen Händen über sein schweißnasses Gesicht. Jeder Muskel seines Körpers schmerzte und er fühlte sich, als hätte er schon seit Tagen nicht mehr geschlafen. Wahrscheinlich stimmte das auch, wenn man von der Zeit die er träumte absah.

Träge stand er auf und tapste auf wackeligen Beinen ins Bad.

Heute stand er im Gerichtssaal. Vor ihm sein Vater. Und im Zeugenstand?

Er roch noch immer den bitteren Duft des Chamalla an seinen Fingerspitzen.

Wie viel war er bereit zu opfern, um für Baltar einen Freispruch zu erzwingen.

Wie weit würde er gehen?

„Wie _misst_ man Verlust?" Ihre Stimme war eindringlich. Er hatte sich vorgenommen sich nicht von ihrer Rede einnehmen zu lassen. Fix starrte er auf einen unbestimmten Punkt.

Sie drehte sich um und stand jetzt dem Auditorium gegenüber.

„Wie _misst_ man Verlust?" Ihre Frage war an niemanden und jeden adressiert. Wie misst man Verlust, wenn man alles was man liebt verloren hat.

„Wir messen ihn in den Gesichtern unserer Verstorbenen …" Sein Blick streifte seinen Vater, der mit versteinerter Miene an ihm vorbei stierte. Unweigerlich kam ihm eine andere Situation in den Sinn, bei der sein Vater auf der _anderen _Seite stand.

Erinnerungen an Zaks Beerdigung wurden ihn ihm wachgerüttelt. Die Trauer, die Leere und das unsägliche Bewusstsein ihn nie mehr wieder zu sehen und dennoch blieb er stark, er musste stark sein – für seine Mutter. Und dann war da noch was anderes. Wut. Wut auf seinen Vater.

Wie maß er Verlust?

In seinen Tränen – nein, damals weinte er nicht. Er konnte nicht. Seine Gefühle blieben wie ein Batzen Lehm in seiner dürren Kehle stecken. Er konnte einfach nicht, zu nah war alles an der Oberfläche als, dass er vor seinem Vater hätte weinen können, zu nah waren diese Tränen an seinem Zorn gebunden als, dass er seine Tränen über das Grab seinen Bruders hätte vergießen können.

Und dann war da Kara.

Wie maß er Verlust?

Bilder von Freunden, die den Holocaust nicht überlebt hatten huschten vor seinen Augen. Gefolgt von Soldaten und Piloten, die während des Dienst ihr Leben gelassen hatten.

Und dann war da Kara.

Er erinnerte sich an ihren Geruch. Süßlich, herb stieg er ihm in die Nase. Für einen kurzen Augenblick schloss er die Augen. Er hörte ihr Lachen. Dachte an gemeinsame Flüge.

Wie maß er Verlust?

Er maß Verlust in jedem Tag, der verging, ohne sie zu sehen. Er maß Verlust, in jeder Minute, die er nicht mit ihr zusammen war. War das gerecht? War es gerecht, dass er wieder auf der anderen Seite stand? War es gerecht, dass sein Vater ihm wieder gegenüber war? Würde er sich auch diesmal wieder umdrehen und gehen, ihn verlassen … Wie weit würde er gehen für Gerechtigkeit – für Baltars Gerechtigkeit. Sein Entschluss stand fest.

TBC


	6. There must be some kind of way out of he

**Kapitel 6:**

**There must be some kind of way out of here …**

… Said the joker to the thief  
There's too much confusion  
I can't get no relief  
Businessman they drink my wine  
Plow men dig my earth  
None will level on the line  
Nobody of it is worth …

Faszination. Begierde. Lust. Gier.

Kein Mensch konnte sagen, was Leoben bei ihrem Anblick empfand. Zärtlich strich er über ihre mit Schweiß getränkten, blonden Strähnen, die ihr an der Stirn klebten. Er war so nah an ihr herangekommen, dass er ihren Geruch, der aus jeder ihrer Poren strömte, schmecken konnte. Ihr Duft nach Angst, Panik, Verzweiflung und … Kampf.

Sie kämpfte. Getrieben von unbekannten Geistern.

Sie kämpfte ein ums andere Mal.

Nie war es genug, immer mehr musste er ihr von seiner Droge geben. Und je mehr sie sich wehrte, desto faszinierender wurde sie für ihn.

Ihr dünner, ausgemerkelter Körper, eingehüllt in ein einfaches, weißes Hemd, getränkt mit Schweiß und Urin.

So zerbrechlich und doch so stark. Nie hätte er geahnt wie viel Widerstand in einem gebrochenen Menschen stecken kann. In ihr stecken kann.

Dabei wäre alles so einfach. Sie müsste ihm nur den Weg zur Erde zeigen, dann wäre sie von diesem Elend, und von all den Schmerzen erlöst.

Behutsam hob er ihren Kopf an und griff hinter ihren Nacken, um die Schleife des Nachthemds zu öffnen. Sanft zog er an einem der Bänder und spürte wie sich der Knoten löste. Verspielt tänzelten seine Finger zwischen dem kalten Metall der Bahre, auf der sie lag, und ihrer heißen Haut.

Allein die Berührung seiner Fingerspitzen mit ihrem nackten Rücken genügte um ihn zu erregen. Die Bilder der letzten Sitzung eingebrannt in seinen Geist, ließen die Bewunderung für diese Frau nur noch wachsen. Wie sie von Krämpfen zitternd auf der Bahre lag und sich wehrte, aufbegehrte, sich gegen ihn auflehnte.

Es war ihre Entscheidung, ihre Wahl.

Fast zärtlich streifte er ihr den dünnen Stoff vom Leib. Nackt lag sie vor ihm. Nur das diffuse, kalte Licht des Basestars viel auf ihren fragilen Körper. Klar zeichneten sich ihre Rippen ab.

Für einen Moment blieb er stehen und sah sie an. In seinen Augen war sie das Schönste was er je gesehen hatte. Ein Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen.

Er musste an jene Tage denken, an denen sie ihm gehörte. Ihm und nur ihm allein. Auf dem Planeten, auf dem sie eine neue Heimat errichten wollten. Es hätte ein neues Zuhause werden können – für sie beide.

Seine Gedanken schweiften ab, zu den letzten Worten, die sie damals zu ihm gesagt hatte

… ich liebe dich …

Und dann hat sie auch diesen Körper getötet.

Er hatte eine Schüssel mit warmem Wasser mitgebracht. Er wollte sie waschen. Bedacht griff er hinein und wrang den Lappen aus. Er zelebrierte es fast. Für ihn war es auch schon ein Ritual. Er würde sie sauber machen. Ihren Schweiß und Urin wegwischen. Ihre Haare waschen. Ihr Körper sollte sich für die nächste Sitzung entspannen.

Er ließ sich Zeit. Es waren diese Momente, die er allein mit ihr verbrachte, die er so sehr herbei sehnte, sich danach verzehrte. Er nahm ihren Arm in die Hand und strich zärtlich mit dem Waschlappen über ihre fahle Haut. Nach und nach bahnte er sich seinen Weg über ihren Körper, nahm jedes Detail ihrer geschundenen Gestallt auf.

Beim nächsten Mal wäre es soweit. Er wusste es.

Beim nächsten Mal würde sie schwach werden, brechen.

Sie würde ihm den Weg zur Erde zeigen.

… No reason to get excited  
The thief he kindly spoke  
There are many here among us  
Who feel that life is but a joke but uh  
But you and I we've been through that  
And this is not our fate  
So let us not talk falsely now  
The hours getting late … 

Bleierne Schwere. Nur langsam tauchte ihr Bewusstsein aus den Tiefen ihrer Visionen auf. Zäh und unbeugsam umgab ein grauer Schleier ihre Wahrnehmung. Gedämpft drang alles zu ihr vor. Sie spürte kaum den kühlen Lappen, der über ihre fiebernden Glieder streifte, bemerkte die Sanftheit dahinter nicht.

Ihre Kehle war trocken und ihre Lippen brannten. Angestrengt versuchte sie zu schlucken, doch ihre Mühe war vergebens. Verzweifelt wollte sie ihre Augen öffnen, doch ihre Lider waren zu schwer. Süßlicher, rauchiger Duft drang zu ihr vor. Ein Geruch, den sie nur zu gut kannte.

Bilder eines lasziv grinsenden Leobens kamen ihr in den Sinn. Das Gefühl im goldenen Käfig zu sitzen, gefangen in einer Welt, die sie nicht akzeptieren wollte.

Panisch versuchte sie sich aufsetzen, ihre Umgebung wahrnehmen. Nur ein Zucken ihres Unterarms folgte. Keiner ihrer Muskeln reagierte.

„Schhhhh … alles wird gut, Kara …"

Die Stimme erkannte sie jenseits ihrer Träume sofort. Ihr fehlte der wispernde Unterton, das Nuscheln, das ihre Nackenhaare aufstehen ließ. Leoben.

„Entspann' dich … du wirst gleich wieder träumen …"

Sie spürte wie eine Nadel in ihren Arm gesteckt wurde und das leichte Brennen, als die Flüssigkeit in ihre Vene lief.

„Wehr dich nicht … dann ist es bald vorbei."

Kühl und klamm, wie Nebel schlich es sich wieder um ihren Geist und nahm sie mit auf eine Reise, die sie nicht begehen wollte …

…

Sie war allein. Ein frischer Wind wehte ihr die salzige Luft um die Nase. Sie konnte von hier aus das Rauschen der Wellen hören, ihr stetes, unabdingbares Auf und Ab, dass sie beruhigend einhüllte. Die Sonne schien ihr ins Gesicht. Für einen Moment genoss sie die angenehme Wärme auf ihrer Haut. Es war kein heißer Tag. Der Regen lag noch schwer in der Luft und der Sand unter ihren nackten Füßen war feucht.

Ohne Ziel ließ sie ihren Blick schweifen.

Zahllose Dünen umgaben sie. Der Wind hatte sie über Nacht geformt. Sanfte Hügel, die sich gleichmäßig über die Landschaft erstreckten. Vereinzelt spitzten dornige Sträucher zwischen ihnen hervor. Sie hatten erst kleine, hellgrüne Blätter, die noch Kraft sammelten um zu wachsen.

Gleich hinter den Dünen musste das Meer sein. Sie konnte es praktisch fühlen.

Angezogen von dem gleichmäßigen Rauschen der Wellen suchte sie sich einen Weg zwischen den Dünen hindurch.

Schon bald sah sie die ersten blauen Wellen, die sich unbändig am Ufer brachen.

Sie stand da und betrachtete das Schauspiel. Mit unbeherrschter Kraft rollte eine Well nach der anderen an. Kurz bevor sie am Sandufer aufliefen zierten weiße Schaumkronen ihre Spitzen. Eingelullt in das Rauschen der Wellen, sah sie gedankenlos in die Ferne, betrachtete die weißen Wolken, die flauschig über den Himmel hetzen.

Ganz langsam setzte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen, fing an zu laufen, immer gerade aus, den Strand entlang.

Zuerst bemerkte sie ihn gar nicht. Er ging gleichen Schrittes neben ihm her, sagte nichts, sondern ließ die freundschaftliche Stille, die von ihnen ausging, wie eine warme Decke über sie fallen.

„Kara."

Sanft berührte er sie an der Schulter.

Fast erschrocken drehte sie sich um und blickte in die eisblauen Augen von Lee Adama. Er strahlte sie an.

Unweigerlich musste sie Lächeln.

Ein Gefühl der Wärme durchströmte sie. Ein Gefühl, das sie nur überkam, wenn sie ihn sah, mit ihm sprach, ihn in ihrer Nähe hatte. Zweifel und Ängste, von denen sie nicht einmal wusste, dass sie sie hatte, verschwanden und sie gab sich grenzenloser Sorglosigkeit hin. Wie ein Kind in den Armen seiner Mutter. Sie fühlte sich behütet, beschützt, geliebt.

Bei diesem letzten Gedanken überkam ihr ein altes, vertrautes Gefühl.

Geliebt. Sie liebte Lee Adama. Lee Adama liebte sie?

Vielleicht, einmal, in den Dünen von New Caprica. Bevor sie Sam heiratete. Bevor sie von ihm davon rannte. Sich vor ihm versteckte.

Sie konnte sich noch gut an den verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck erinnern, in dem Moment, in dem er von ihrer Hochzeit erfuhr. Und dann, als er begriff, was passiert war, die Verwirrung in Enttäuschung und Wut umschwang.

Sie hatte ihn verletzt. Sie hatte ihn verloren. Für immer. Dessen war sie sich sicher.

Und dennoch stand er hier, vor ihr, als hätte er ihr vergeben.

Hatte er ihr vergeben? Konnte er vergessen?

Er strahlte sie immer noch an. Seine Hand ruhte immer noch auf ihrer Schulter.

Sie wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass er sie in den Arm nehmen würde, ihr sagen würde, dass alles gut wird, dass es diesen einen Morgen nie gegeben hat.

Sie wünschte, sie könne alles wieder gut machen, rückgängig machen, ihm den Schmerz, den er gespürt hatte, vergessen machen.

Und er sah sie immer noch lächelnd an.

Dumpf drängte sich die Erinnerung an einen anderen Schmerz in ihr Bewusstsein. Physischer Schmerz. Schweiß, der sich mit Blut zu einem klebrigen Gemisch auf der Haut verband. Der metallene Geschmack auf der Zunge, Plastik, auf das sie biss.

„_Kara … Kara … er hat dir vergeben … Kara … das alles ist nie passiert … Kara!"_ Das Wispern kam von den Wellen, eindringlich wurde es in ihrem Rhythmus leiser und lauter.

„… _es ist nie passiert_ …"

Ihre Gedanken drifteten ab. Sie spürte nur noch seine Hand auf ihrer Schulter, sah sein sehnsüchtiges Lächeln. Sanft wanderte seine Hand zu ihrem Hals hoch und begann zärtlich ihren Nacken zu streicheln.

Einen Moment lang gab sie sich seinen Liebkosungen hin, genoss die Berührung, wiegte sich im Glauben, er habe ihr vergeben. Sein Duft kroch in ihre Nase, der würzige Geruch nach frischem Schweiß, altem Leder und Maschinenöl. Sie schloss die Augen. Er roch, als wären sie gerade von der CAP gekommen und würden jetzt Hangar stehen, um ihnen herum das geschäftige Treiben der Deckcrew. Sie konnte fast den Chief hören, wie er seinen Leuten Anordnungen zu rief.

Die CAP. Trostlose Schwärze. Das All. Sie beide unter einer Viper. Sein Arm um ihre Schulter. _"Wie geht es Dee … uns ging es noch nie besser …"_

Dee …

Wieder drang das Rauschen der Wellen zu ihr durch, verdrängte die Gedanken an ihre Hoffnungslosigkeit und Selbstzweifel.

„_Er hat dir vergeben Kara … vergeben … das ist alles nie passiert … er ist zu dir gekommen … zu dir … Kara … er gehört dir Kara …" _Immer wieder wiederholte die Stimme ihr Mantra, eingehüllt in das Rauschen des Meeres.

Mit geschlossenen Augen hörte sie der Stimme zu, spürte die Wärme seiner Berührung, gab sich ganz dem Moment hin. Dem Gefühl der Geborgenheit. Lee war da. Er hatte ihr vergeben. Er würde sich nie mehr von ihr abwenden. Er gehörte ihr.

„_Zeig ihm den Weg Kara … zeig ihm den Weg …"_ Das Wispern wurde immer lauter und eindringlicher. Kara wusste zuerst nicht, was passierte. Sie spürte am Anfang nur den kalten Wind, an den Stellen, an denen gerade noch Lees Hände sie streichelten. Abrupt öffnete sie die Augen. Das Licht blendete sie. Aufgebracht sah sie sich um.

Lee war in Richtung Meer gegangen. Knietief wadete er im Meer und ging immer tiefer hinein.

Die Wellen riefen ihn, umgaben ihn und ließen in nicht wieder los. Bis zur Hüfte reichte jetzt das Wasser, das sich grau an seinen Körper schmiegte.

„_Zeig ihm den Weg … Kara … und er kommt zu dir zurück … Kara …"_

Immer weiter ging er ins Wasser.

Verzweiflung stieg in ihr auf. Verzweiflung und Angst ihn zu verlieren – für immer.

„Lee … Lee … komm zurück.", rief sie ihm panisch hinterher. Doch ihre Rufe blieben ungehört. Nur noch sein Kopf war über Wasser. Er müsste jetzt schwimmen. Doch er tat nichts dergleichen. Als hätte er Blei an den Füßen ging er weiter. Nur noch einen Schritt und er würde ganz unter Wasser sein.

„_Er wird ertrinken Kara … sterben … nie mehr zu dir kommen … Kara … zeig ihm den Weg … der Weg wird ihn retten …"_

Wie angewurzelt stand sie am Strand und sah ihm hinter her. Wie lange würde es dauern, bis er seinen Atem verbraucht hatte und nur noch eine leblose Hülle zurück bleiben würde, die das Meer spöttisch ans Ufer spülen würde. Sie wollte ihm hinterher rennen, ihm davon abhalten … aber sie konnte nicht. Die Stimme des Meeres hallte in ihrem Kopf … der Weg … nur der Weg konnte ihn retten … der Weg … welcher Weg … wohin?

Sie stierte in das Meer, auf die Stelle, an der soeben Lee verschwunden war. Gräulich, schwarz höhnte es über sie. Die Wellen verebbten, das Wasser wurde ganz ruhig und glatt. Sie meinte Lees Gesicht direkt unter der Oberfläche sehen zu können. Panisch rannte sie darauf zu, tauchte hinab, in die schwarze Untiefe. Sie wollte nach ihm greifen, ihn an die Oberfläche ziehen, doch je tiefer sie in das schwarze Wasser tauchte, desto weiter entfernte er sich von ihr.

„… _der Weg Kara … zeig mir den Weg … nur der Weg kann ihn retten …"_, wisperte es.

Der Weg.

Die Erde.

Plötzlich tauchten grelle Lichter um sie herum auf, die sich schnell von ihr entfernten, bis sie nur noch kleine Pünktchen waren und hell in der pechschwarzen See leuchteten. Wie das Licht weit entfernter Sterne. Sie meinte sogar Sternenbilder ausmachen zu können.

Und dann sah sie ihn.

Den blauen Planeten.

Wunderschön und friedvoll.

Der Anblick entspannte sie und erfüllte sie mit einer Zufriedenheit, die sie noch nie zuvor gefühlt hatte … die Erde … sie kannte den Weg zur Erde.

„Leoben … du hast genug gesehen … es ist nicht deine Bestimmung. Sie muss den Weg alleine gehen …"

Leoben sah auf. Das gleißende Licht, das die Gestallt umgab, verbarg ihr Gesicht. Eingehüllt in einer weißen Kutte, hatte sie die Arme ausgebreitet. Die Stimme war tief und ruhig. Er wusste, er hatte keine andere Wahl als Kara gehen zu lassen.

All along the watchtower  
Princes kept the view  
While all the women came and went  
Bare-foot servants to, but huh  
Outside in the cold distance  
A wild cat did growl  
Two riders were approachin'  
And the wind began to howl 

TBC


	7. So lebe!

**Kapitel 7: So … lebe!**

„Was wird geschehen? was wird die Zukunft bringen? Ich weiß nicht; ich ahne nichts. Wenn eine Spinne sich von einem festen Punkte aus in ihre Konsequenzen hinabstürzt, da sieht sie vor sich beständig einen leeren Raum, in welchem sie nirgends Fuß findet, wie sehr sie auch zappeln mag. Geradeso geht es mir. Vorn immer ein leerer Raum; was mich vorwärts treibt, ist eine Konsequenz, deren erster Anstoß hinter mir liegt. Dieses Leben ist ein verkehrtes und schreckliches, nicht zum Aushalten."

(Die Zukunft, Sören Kierkegaard)

Um ihn hektisches Treiben.

Rennende Piloten, die ihn zur Seite stießen.

Crewmitglieder, die alle getrieben von dem dröhnenden Signal auf ihre Stationen eilten.

Und er – mittendrin.

Keiner beachtete ihn, keiner zog ihn mit sich, keiner kam hektisch auf ihn zu und teilte ihm den aktuellen Status der Staffel, der Flotte und den Grund, warum alle ausrückten mit.

Stattdessen stierte er ausdruckslos in die Menge.

Sein Platz war vergeben, er hatte hier nichts mehr zu suchen.

Hilflos. Das war es.

Er kam sich hilflos vor.

Gezwungen dem Geschehen unbeteiligt zuzusehen.

Er wusste was passiert war, was sich draußen abspielte, selbst wenn es ihm niemand sagte. Die Cylonen waren zurückgekommen.

Und er … er stand einfach nur da, er konnte nichts tun – nicht mehr.

Er war kein Teil der Flotte mehr, er war nicht mehr Major Lee Adama.

Seine Wahl war getroffen.

„_Lee …"_

Warm klang ihre Stimme in seinen Ohren, warm und verständnisvoll. Verständnis, dass er von ihr nicht erwartet hätte. Sie, die er hat sterben sehen.

„_Lee …"_ Wieder hörte er ihre Stimme.

Nur langsam und ungläubig drehte er sich in die Richtung, aus der er ihr Rufen gehört hatte.

Er erwartete nicht sie zu sehen, er erwartete nicht ihr breites Grinsen, ihre leuchtenden, grünen Augen, in denen sich Stolz widerspiegelte.

Eilig huschte einer von Galens Nuckledraggern vorbei und blockierte kurzzeitig Lees Sicht auf Kara. Für einen Moment glaubte er, sie wäre verschwunden, wenn er wieder zu ihr hin sehen würde, doch sie stand immer noch da, immer noch glänzte Stolz in ihren Augen.

„_Lee, du hast das Richtige getan."_

Er habe das Richtige getan.

Ungläubig sah er sie an.

Das Richtige. Das Richtige, das seine Noch-Ehefrau dazu brachte ihn endgültig zu verlassen. Es war nicht die Affäre mit ihr, oder das Wissen, dass sie nie wirklich gegen sie – gegen Kara – eine Chance gehabt hätte – nein. Das Richtige, hatte sie dazu bewogen ihn zu verlassen.

Genau das gleiche Richtige, das den Keil zwischen seinen Vater und ihm getrieben hat. Der Keil existierte schon früher, doch die Kraft, die den Keil immer tiefer trieb, war das Richtige.

„_Sieh mich an. Du hast das Richtige getan. Du hast für deine Überzeugung gekämpft. Für dich. Nicht für deinen Vater, oder für … sonst wen … nur für dich. Es war richtig, sich gegen den Admiral aufzulehnen, es war richtig, sich gegen Roslin zu stellen … Lee … Lee … hör' mir zu … du musst da raus, mit den anderen, in deiner Viper … hörst du? Du hast das Richtige getan und jetzt musst du wieder fliegen. Du musst … hast du verstanden?"_

Entgeistert sah er sie an.

Was sagte sie?

Er müsse wieder fliegen?

Aber warum? Er war kein offizielles Mitglied der Flotte mehr. Er war nicht mehr Major Lee Adama.

Zögerlich ging sie auf ihn zu und fasste ihn sanft an der Schulter. Er spürte ihre Berührung, auch wenn nur ganz sanft, aber er spürte sie, sie war hier.

„Ich kann nicht …" Seine Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken. Zweifel an dem was er getan hatte, Zweifel, ob seine Handlungen richtig waren, brodelten erneut in ihm auf.

„_Doch, du kannst. Du hast jetzt vielleicht deine Flügel nicht mehr, aber in die Blechschüssel, die du deine Viper nennst, wirst du dich wohl schon noch rein setzen können."_

Ihr aufmüpfiger Ton, ließ ihn aufblicken. Sie strahlte förmlich. Ein breites Grinsen zierte ihr Gesicht und ihre grünen Augen funkelten ihn an.

Er konnte nicht anders als sie anzulächeln.

„Hey … es ist immerhin noch meine Blechschüssel.", erwiderte er mit einem gespielt beleidigten Tonfall.

„_Lee, du musst da raus … so wie du dich gegen deinen Vater hast auflehnen müssen, so musst du jetzt in deine Viper steigen und da raus fliegen, die Staffel braucht dich, die Menschen brauchen dich … ich brauche dich …"_

Die letzten Worte zerrissen sein Herz. Sie brauchte ihn. Er würde gehen. Er würde fliegen, auch wenn es das letzte Mal sein würde, aber er würde für sie fliegen. Für sie.

Er blickte ihr ein letztes Mal in ihre Augen, strich zärtlich über ihre Wange.

„_Geh jetzt …"_

Nur langsam setzte er sich in Bewegung. Unsicher fanden seine Füße auf dem metallenen Boden der Galactica Halt. Doch noch während er ging, wandelte sich sein zaghafter Entschluss in wahre Entschlossenheit. Er würde fliegen. Sie war da. Er wusste es.

Schweiß rann ihm die Stirn hinunter. Ein kleines Rinnsal lief ihm das Rückgrad entlang.

Er musste sich konzentrieren. Auf keinen Fall durften die anderen davon erfahren. Sein Geist musste frei sein. Frei von dem was er tat, frei von dem Bewusstsein seine Rasse zu verraten.

Schwer wie Blei lag ihr lebloser Körper in seinen Armen, die Schnallen ihres Fluganzugs rieben schmerzhaft in sein Fleisch. Lange würde sie nicht mehr bewusstlos sein, lange dürfe sie nicht mehr bewusstlos sein. Bald würde sie ihre Fähigkeiten brauchen und mit etwas Glück würde das Gegenmittel früh genug wirken, mit etwas Glück würden die Aufputschmittel ihr übriges tun. Ihr Gesicht war blass, fast engelhaft. Zart stieg ihm der Duft der Seife in die Nase, mit der er sie eben noch gewaschen hatte.

Sie passierten zwei Centurio, die wie ausdruckslos in die Ferne starrten.

Die anderen hatten noch nicht bemerkt, dass sie nicht mehr in _ihrem_ Raum war. Die Tatsache, dass noch keiner ihnen entgegen kam, machte ihn misstrauisch.

Sie wussten, was er wusste.

Sie wussten, dass sie es wusste.

Sie kannte den Weg zur Erde.

Fragend sah er sich um. Nicht mehr mit den anderen in Verbindung zu stehen hieß auch sich auf sein Gedächtnis verlassen zu müssen. Erst jetzt viel ihm auf wie schwierig es war sich an Bord eines Basisstern zu orientieren. Das diffuse Licht, dass jeden Gang in das gleiche unwirsche Licht tauchte. Stahlträger, die in regelmäßigen Abständen die Wände definierten. Aber keine charakteristischen Anhaltspunkte, die das Einheitsgrau unterbrachen. Hier und dort drang Licht aus einem angrenzenden Raum auf den Gang, aber nichts woran er sich konkret hätte orientieren können.

Dennoch zögerte er nicht lange. Viel Zeit würde ihm nicht bleiben bevor ihre Abwesenheit bemerkt würde.

Gedämpft hörte er Schritte auf sie zukommen. Rasch bog er um die nächste Ecke und drückte sich in den Schatten eines Stahlträgers. Er lehnte ihre immer noch leblose Figur an die Wand und beugte sich schützend über sie, bevor er in den Gang hinaus lugte. Ein Sechser Modell lief mit einer Eskorte aus vier Centurios in die Richtung, aus der sie gerade gekommen waren. Die Zeit lief ihm davon.

Als hätte sie in ihrer Bewusstlosigkeit seine Verzweiflung gespürt, fing sie an sich zu bewegen.

„Kara … wach auf … Kara …", leicht tätschelte er ihre Wangen. Als sie gegen ihre Ohnmacht ankämpfte und ihre Lider zaghaft aufflatterten, hielt er ihr Gesicht liebevoll in seinen Händen. Doch ihr Bewusstsein war noch nicht ganz so weit, wieder unter die Lebenden zu treten und sie sank wieder schlaff gegen die Wand.

Sie mussten nicht mehr weit kommen und sie wären an ihrem Ziel.

Er hoffte, dass wenn sie aufwachte, sie nicht versuchen würde sich gegen ihn zu wehren. Sie würde ihre Kraft noch brauchen. Auch wenn sie sich auf einem Basisstern befanden, ihre Viper trug immer noch eine koloniale Signatur – zwar wäre es zu schwach die automatische Zielerfassung der Geschütze eines Basisstern auf sich zu ziehen, aber sie wäre immer noch ein gefundenes Fressen für jeden Raider - und von denen wimmelte es hier geradezu.

Er hob sie wieder auf und trug sie eiligen Schrittes weiter.

Sie passierten zwei weitere Korridore, bevor er abrupt halt machte und in den nächsten Raum ging.

Dort stand sie. Ihre Viper.

Der Gedanke, dass einige Centurios damit beschäftigt waren sie auf Hochglanz zu polieren amüsierte ihn im Nachhinein ein wenig. Zwei Meter glänzender Chrom, der mit kreisenden Bewegungen Mikrofasertücher über die veraltete und schon zerschlissene Viper wedelte – die Vorstellung hatte was.

Hastig ging er auf die Viper zu. Einsam stand sie höhnend in dem dunklen Hangar. Kein Heavy Raider war zu sehen. Es war ironisch und glorfizierend, wie sie alle Heavy Raider aus diesem Hangar verbannten, nur damit diese alte Viper Mark II ihren Platz hatte.

Das Verdeck war offen – bereit in den Kampf zu ziehen.

Kara rührte sich wieder. Es wurde auch Zeit.

Behutsam legte er sie unter einen Flügel der Viper und schob eine Tretleiter an die Viper heran.

Mittlerweile war er schweißgebadet. Er spürte den Druck der anderen in seinen Geist einzudringen.

Mit Leichtigkeit hob er sie wieder auf, ging die Leiter hoch und setzte sie in das Cockpit.

Die Veränderung ihrer Position weckte sie diesmal endgültig. Sie öffnete die Augen und blickte ihn desorientiert an.

„Alles ist gut Kara … hör mir zu … du musst da raus fliegen. Lee sucht dich. Er ist auch da draußen und wartet auf dich …", als er auf sie einredete setzte er ihr den Helm auf und schloss die Metallmanschette um ihren Hals.

„Lee …", sie sah ihn fragend an. Sie verstand nicht. Sie saß im Cockpit ihrer Viper und Leoben gurtete sie an.

„Hinterfrage nichts … alles was du wissen musst ist, dass du jetzt hier raus fliegen musst." Mit seinen Worten deutete er auf die offene Landebucht. Nur ein Kraftfeld trennte sie noch vom All.

Bestimmt riss er an einem Verdeck direkt hinter ihrem Steuerknüppel und zerrte ein Kabel heraus, bevor in seiner Hosentasche kramte und ein Schmetterlingsmesser heraus zog, dass er gekonnt aufklappte.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als er sich ohne zu zögern tief in den Unterarm schnitt und das Kabel in die offene Wunde steckte. Er konzentrierte sich und plötzlich leuchteten die Lichter ihrer Armatur auf und die Anzeigen ihrer Viper spielten verrückt.

„Das müsste genügen Dich hier raus zu bringen.". Mit einem Ruck zog er das Kabel wieder aus sich heraus und brachte es hastig, aber dennoch sorgfältig wieder in ihrer Viper an. Er sah in ihre Augen und bemerkte die immer noch geweiteten Pupillen. So würde sie es nie hinter das erste Geschwader Raider bringen. Entschlossen griff er ein weiteres Mal in seine Tasche und holte eine, mit einer durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit gefüllten Spritze hervor.

Er biss auf den Verschluss der Nadel und zog ihn gekonnt herunter, drückte den Stempel hoch, so dass keine Luft mehr in der Spritze war und stach sie ohne Vorwarnung durch ihren Pilotenanzug in den Oberarm.

Sie machte keine Anstallten sich zu wehren. Die Drogen, die er ihr tagelang verabreicht hatte, hatten sie mehr geschwächt, als er erwartet hatte.

Er wartete kurz ab und beobachtete, wie das Aufputschmittel seine Wirkung zeigte. Als sie anfing ihre Umgebung aktiv wahrzunehmen und nach dem Steuerknüppel zu greifen, zog er das Verdeck zu und klopfte zum Abschied auf die Glaskuppel.

„Pass auf dich auf … sonst sehen wir uns schneller wieder, als dir lieb ist!", ein süßliches Lächeln lag ihm bei seinen Worten auf den Lippen. Wehmütig ging er die Stufen der Tretleiter hinab.

Sie verstand nicht, was er damit meinte. Und bevor sie sich um die Bedeutung seiner Worte Gedanken machen konnte, erfasste sie das Autopilotsystems des Basissterns und geleitete sie aus dem Hangar.

Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm sie wahr, wie er ihr zu winkte. Leoben Conoy, mit blutverschmiertem, schweißgebadetem Hemd.

Sie verließ die künstliche Atmosphäre des Basissterns. Der Autopilot war abgeschaltet und sie trieb im All … sie musste jetzt da raus … Lee suchte sie, er war da draußen.

Als würde ihr der Gedanke an Lee neue Kraft schenken, zündete sie ihre Triebwerke. Sie blickte noch einmal zurück zu der Landebucht, aus der sie gekommen war und was sie sah, schockierte sie.

Leoben hatte das Kraftfeld abgeschalten und trieb jetzt leblos im All.

„_Pass auf dich auf … sonst sehen wir uns schneller wieder, als dir lieb ist!"_

Sie verstand jetzt was er meinte. Noch befand sie sich im Schatten des Basissterns, doch bald würde sie auf Raider stoßen … sie würde auf sich aufpassen.

FIN


End file.
